greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
I Was Made for Lovin' You
is the seventh episode of the ninth season and the 179th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Cristina and Owen continue to figure out their relationship amidst the pending lawsuit; and Bailey argues with Ben over plans for their upcoming nuptials. Meanwhile, Callie recruits Jackson to help find a solution to Derek’s hand, but he is preoccupied by a shocking situation with April. Full Summary At a staff meeting, Hunt announces that it's Arizona's first day back, but Callie says the doctors should all just not make a big deal of it. Hunt then announces that some people may have heard that some of the hospital's doctors have filed a lawsuit against the hospital and he ensures it doesn't affect anyone there. He says their job is to continue to support each other and "not let something like this get in the way." Cristina tells Hunt "that was good." She then tells him she's wondering what they should do with the firehouse loft. He says she should do what she wants because it's her house. Arizona shows up and Callie has an intern following her around with a wheelchair in case she needs it. Bailey is frustrated with Ben for wanting to have a Christmas wedding in a rustic lodge. She doesn't want to force her friends and loved ones to sit through another big wedding. April has all kinds of cutesy ideas about what her wedding is going to be like. Cristina is telling Meredith about how she wishes Hunt was as gracious with her as he's being with the doctors who are suing the hospital. April comes around frantically looking for Avery and Cristina asks, "Why, are you look for some action Jackson?" Cristina cracks herself up, but April isn't amused. Callie walks Derek through the finer points of the surgery she wants to do on his hand. He isn't impressed. He tells her to "keep trying." Cristina sits outside, eyes closed, apparently thinking about Minnesota. Bailey is waiting for a liver transplant patient. Meredith checks out a patient who grabs and squeezes her butt. She hands him off to Avery, who is quickly pulled away by April. She tells him she's late with her period. She's never been four days late in her life. Avery is stunned. April goes on another panicked soliloquy about how Jesus is clearly angry that she had premarital sex. They decide to do a blood test to see if she's pregnant. They leave the on-call room and April gets a 14-year-old patient who was in a horseback riding accident. Avery, meanwhile, is asked by Callie to help with Derek's hand. Webber gives Hunt some friendly advice about how he shouldn't let the doctors who are suing to back him into a corner. Hunt, then, meets with the hospital's lawyers, who first try to clear up his conflict of interest the fact that he's married to one of the doctors who are suing. Derek tells Meredith he's wondering why he should do the surgery at all. He says there's no good solution, and the best he can hope for is that his hand is half fixed. Bailey gives Cristina grief over letting an intern practice on her liver transplant patient, who has been waiting for years for his liver. Alex pays a pediatric patients $20 to keep quiet about Arizona's "fake leg." A moment later, Arizona notices the intern who's been following her with the wheelchair. The intern claims she just got lost. April and Alex are treating the kid who was trampled by a horse. April moves the kid to an operating room sooner than Alex would have liked. He wanted to wait for Arizona. The liver transplant patient's liver is running about an hour late. He thinks there's a perfectly good reason, but his partner is upset, saying he doesn't want to sit back and wait for the one thing that could get him their 30 years together. Meredith is about to discharge her grabby patient when she realizes that he's got some kind of grasping reflex issue, not just an impulse to grab butts and this time breasts. She tells her intern that she thinks the patient has a brain tumor. Hunt is again cold to Cristina and when she asks him why she's there, he tells her she's "good business" because she's a good surgeon. He tells her they "don't work," and nothing has changed. Callie has some Christmas-themed ideas for Bailey's wedding. Arizona drops by and says she's going to do an exploratory surgery, which Bailey thinks might involve a lot of standing. Then she tries to backtrack and say that Arizona might get bored after all that standing. April cries while telling Meredith that she "had a plan," and now she thinks she's pregnant. Avery is on his way to meet with her. Meredith tells her "plans don't mean anything." Avery shows up and he and April walk away. The lawyers tell Hunt that the charter airline he used had a record of mechanical problems. The lawyers tell him that in the last round of budget cuts, the decision was made to go with this airline. He is upset and asks someone whose decision it was to go with an airline without checking its safety records. Then one of the lawyers hands Hunt the form with his own signature on it. He doesn't remember making the decision, but confirms it's his signature on the approval. Roberta Thompson, a new board member, introduces herself and tells Hunt that "a mistake was made," but the board has his "full support" in this lawsuit. Avery draws April's blood for the test and they asks each other whether they're OK. She tells him she can do it himself if he wants her to. Alex walks in and pulls April away. In surgery, Bailey is told that Ben is on the phone for her. She goes on to mock the idea that he probably had another Christmas-themed inspiration for the wedding. Cristina tells Bailey that "it's just a wedding" and she should just put on the dress because there are bigger battles. Bailey says that didn't really work out so well for Cristina and Hunt. In her surgery, Arizona steps away for a moment to stretch and the intern who's been following her with a wheelchair comes toward her with a rolling chair. Arizona snaps at her, telling her to get away. Wilson confirms for Meredith that their patient does, indeed, have a brain tumor. She leaves. Cristina asks her intern to close up the liver patient, despite Bailey's objection. But the patient starts bleeding. After her surgery, Arizona turns to walk away and trips and falls. Alex orders everyone out. Arizona seems to cry and tells Alex she'd been so proud of herself for getting through the day. She thought she was such a big shot and went to put her weight on her left foot and she doesn't have a left foot. She laughs it off and asks Alex to help her up. The bleeding on Bailey's liver patient still won't stop. The liver is patching. His body is rejecting it. Callie and Avery are going over plans for Derek's hand, but Avery's attention is elsewhere. He says Derek is just going to shoot it down, but Callie tells him it's their job to come up with a plan that will make it OK. Avery leaves to "go do something." Meredith shows Derek the scans on her brain tumor patient after another neuro surgeon has said it is inoperable. Derek agrees that it isn't inoperable and he agrees to page Clemens and walk him through how to do it. Meredith tells Derek that Clemens won't do it as well as Derek and that's why he needs to get his hand fixed. Avery goes to April and tells her he's "all in," and they should have the baby, get married and be awesome parents. They cheerily go over their plans for their future life together assure each other that they "can do this." Hunt goes to Webber and wonders why the board would have his back and not just fire him. Webber realizes that Hunt is married to someone on the other side. Hunt seems inspired and leaves. Bailey has to report to her patient and his partner that the liver didn't match. She's made calls for another liver, "but, given Graham's condition," she starts to say. But Graham understands it's better than they give another liver to someone who can make it last. He turns to his partner and tells him, "It's not 30 years, but it's better than nothing." One of the interns cries, and the patient tells him to save his tears for someone who needs them. He vows to make the one week he has left count. Outside the hospital, April has the test results and brings them to Avery. She takes a deep breath and sees that she's not pregnant. "Thank you, Jesus," she says. "Now we don't have to get married. We're free!" She goes on to profusely thank the Lord above for how she doesn't have to marry Avery, who seems upset. She tells him she didn't mean it that way and says she should just go on the pill so she doesn't have to worry every time, but Avery tells her not to bother and says it might have been a sign that they shouldn't be together. He leaves. Cristina tells her intern who cried not to let that happen again. Bailey sees this and realizes that Cristina cares, and says Cristina has changed. Callie tells Derek she's coming up with another plan and demands from him that he help her. He tells her he's on board with looking at new studies and figuring it out starting tomorrow. Cristina asks Meredith whether she's changed. Meredith tells Cristina that she seems to want Hunt back, which might mean she's changed. Cristina agrees. Hunt goes back to the lawyers and Roberta Thompson and questions why his conflict of interest doesn't seem to concern them. He tells them all that he thinks they're hoping that because he's married to Cristina, the judge will throw the whole case out. Ms. Thompson begins to reiterate, "let's not over think this, the board supports you 100 percent," but one of the lawyers shakes his head and Hunt sees this. She stops. The lawyer reminds Hunt that the confidentiality agreement his signed is punishable by termination and considerable financial penalties. Hunt says he understands and leaves. Bailey tells Webber he'll be getting an invitation soon, probably with elves on it, but she doesn't want him to get her a gift. He assures her it's going to be fine. At the bar, the interns are giving the one who cried a hard time. Alex shows up and catches up with Avery at the bar. Alex asks Avery is April is "knocked up." Avery tells Alex she's not, and Alex orders another round of drinks. Avery wants Alex not to call April weird anymore. Callie gets home and hears Arizona joyfully playing with Sophia. Arizona reports that she fell down at the hospital. Callie is worried and asks what happened. "I got back up," Arizona says, and Callie goes to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Derek gets home and tells Meredith that Clemens referred the brain tumor patient to another surgeon at Seattle Presbyterian. Meredith shows Derek a new shirt she got for Zola. It says, "World's Greatest Big Sister." Meredith warns that "it's only three weeks," and she has a hostile uterus and hasn't even told Cristina. Derek is thrilled that they're going to have another baby. They hug. Cristina is waiting for Hunt at the loft. She wants to talk. She starts to talk, but Hunt says, "We should get a divorce." She asks him if that's what he wants and he says, "Yeah." Cast Main Cast 9x07MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x07CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x07AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x07MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x07RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x07CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x07OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x07AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x07JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x07DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x07Hank.png|Hank 9x07RobertaThompson.png|Roberta Thompson 9x07GrahamCunningham.png|Graham Cunningham 9x07ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x07JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x07MichaelBaker.png|Michael Baker 9x07HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x07StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x07DonnaFreeman.png|Donna Freeman 9x07VincentFreeman.png|Vincent Freeman 9x07Anne.png|Anne 9x07DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 9x07NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 9x07DeskNurse.png|Desk Nurse and April Kepner 9x07PedsNurse.png|Peds Nurse 9x07ERNurse.png|April, ER Nurse and Alex 9x07Ethan.png|Ethan 9x07Sean.png|Sean *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Miguel Sandoval as Hank *Roma Maffia as Roberta Thompson *Ivar Brogger as Graham Cunningham *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Joe Nieves as Michael Baker *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Jessy Hodges as Donna Freeman Co-Starring *John Deignan as Vincent Freeman *Francesca Ferrara as Anne *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Linda Eve Miller as Desk Nurse *[[Teresa Huang as Peds Nurse *Gordon James as ER Nurse *Adam Kolkin as Ethan *Ethan Dizon as Sean Medical Notes Music Milo Greene - 1957 Official Video|"1957" - Milo Greene Let you go- Katie Herzig|"Let You Go" - Katie Herzig The Soft Pack - Mexico|"Mexico" - The Soft Pack Matt Hires - Signal In The Sky Official Audio|"Signal in the Sky" - Matt Hires Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song I Was Made For Lovin' You, originally sung by Kiss. *This episode scored 8.95 million viewers. *Sarah Drew tweeted that this episode was her favorite season 9 episode, along with Readiness is All. Gallery Episode Stills 9x07-1.png 9x07-2.png 9x07-3.png 9x07-4.png 9x07-5.png 9x07-6.png 9x07-7.png 9x07-8.png GA-907-12.jpg 9x07-9.png 9x07-10.png 9x07-11.png 9x07-12.jpg 9x07-13.jpg 9x07-14.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x07BTS1.jpg 9x07BTS2.jpg Quotes Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes